The Morning After
by Bronze Warlock
Summary: The Sequel To Leftovers Plz R/R You know the drill.


(DISCLAIMER:FF VIII is not owned by me, anyone I know or the Ice Cream Man.Anyone who thinks I'm getting paid for this is sniffing too much glue.)

The Morning After

Balamb Garden was beginning to stir.As the previous evening's celebration had been such a success, Headmaster Cid had decided to give everyone except the cafeteria staff (who had been given the previous evening free) the day off.All over the dorms were the sounds of snoring mixed with a few yawns from those more awake than the rest.A few were starting to actually move.

Rajin was sneaking through the hall, hoping Seifer didn't kill him.

It wasn't his fault, he reasoned.After all, when Seifer ran off after Fujin, he never came back.Rajin got lonely.And then _she_ walked over, and started talking to him.She laughed at his jokes, smiled when he said he liked her hair that way, said yes when he asked if she'd like to take a walk with him.It was only natural that he'd want to spend as much time with her as he could.

So what if he hadn't gone back to the dorm he shared with Seifer?So what if he spent the night with her, just talking, kissing a little, and making plans for a date in Balamb that afternoon?He was a big boy, and could do things like that if he wanted.Besides, Rajin had explained how important the DC was to him.She'd made his night by being so understanding…so pretty…so interested in him.

Rajin reached the door of the dorm he shared with Seifer.Squaring his shoulders, he softly placed the key in the lock, and opened the door.The sight of Seifer's untouched bed greeted him.It was obvious that no one had been in the room all night.

Rajin pondered for a second.Obviously something had happened after Seifer went after Fujin.Rajin decided to search the entire Garden from top to bottom.Seifer and Fuu might be in trouble.

Fujin woke up, wondering if the whole night had been a dream.She rolled over, and looked at the other side of her bed, smiling at the dent where her lover had been.

_Her lover…_the thought warmed Fujin, and listened to see if he was still here.The quiet was her only answer.

Then she saw the note on the desk.Her smile fading as fear and curiosity battled within her, she pondered all the things they'd talked about last night…how much of herself she'd given to him…if it was just a game to him, if he had lied to her…he'd wish the Sorceress had finished him off.

Finally, curiosity won, and Fujin began to read.

_Fujin,_

_Stepped out to get us a little breakfast.Back soon._

_Love,_

# Your knight

Relief swept through Fujin like a hurricane.

Seifer left the cafeteria with his prize under his arm, the warmth from the bag bleeding through into his skin.An uncharacteristic smile crossed his face.The things he'd done were still fresh in all the students' minds, but he tried not to pay any attention.Soon, he'd be back with his albino beauty, laughing, and hopefully, eating a lot.His smile grew bigger as he remembered the night before…she'd been insatiable, like she was afraid for it to end.

His steps brought him down the halls past the fountain, and he stopped to look in the water's reflection.He considered what he saw for a minute._Still devastatingly handsome, but something is different,_ he mused._Could it really be that one night can change me so much?_

He shrugged.Everything he'd told Fujin, he'd meant.He loved being with her, and couldn't imagine being without her.The fact that she'd been the only one with balls enough to stand up to him on Lunatic Pandora only endeared her to him more.At the same time, Seifer wondered if he was ready for this…for truly loving someone besides himself and his dream.

Seifer sighed._Time enough to worry about that later, _he thought._Never keep a lady waiting._Adjusting his bag, he continued back to Fujin's room.

Zell and Quistis walked through the SeeD dorms arm in arm.Whispers came from behind the doors, and giggles came from the pair as they tried to be quiet.

"What do you think Squall and Rinoa are doing right now?"Quistis aimed the question at her new boyfriend.

Zell made a show of thinking before he answered."Weeelllll…I'm not sure I want to think about it."

Quistis frowned."Why not?"

Zell face twisted in an evil smile."Because if I do, I'll have to carry you back to your room, and do the same thing."

"Zell, you bad, bad boy."Quistis acted shocked."Thinking naughty thoughts about me.And making lewd insinuations about your commander even."Her mood softened as she giggled."Rinoa went shopping yesterday, and brought home something for Squall to…"

Quistis stopped as a figure plowed around the corner, knocking Zell and his lady to the ground.

As the figure set his package down and extended a hand to each of them, Zell's face became a mask of anger.Quistis sat as she watched the two men face off.

"Sorry, Chick…I mean, Zell.You guys alright?"

Zell's face never flinched as he stared at Seifer."We're just fine, thank you."

Seifer started to retort, but changed his mind, turning his attention to Quistis."Need a hand up, Instructor?"He offered his hand to her again.

"Thank you, Seifer."She took his hand and rose to her feet, brushing herself off as he stood waiting.Zell simply fumed as Quistis smiled at Seifer."You'll be in class tomorrow, right?"

"0900 sharp, Instructor."Seifer smiled back."I'll get my SeeD ranking, and I'll do it right."Seifer stood back, appraising the two.

Zell finally blew his stack."What the hell are you staring at?Quistis is mine."He pulled her closer for emphasis.

Seifer shrugged."Just remembering a conversation I had last night.Fujin was right:you two do look good together."He picked up his package."See you around, Zell."

Quistis and Zell watched as Seifer strolled down the hall, whistling softly to himself.Quistis turned to Zell."You know, you weren't very nice."

Zell looked at Quistis as if she'd asked for a pet T-Rexaur."Quisty, are you nuts?That's Seifer Almasy, the biggest asshole we know.For all we know, he's…"

Quistis cut him off."All we know is that he's back, and wants to be a SeeD.People can change, Zell."She took his hand, and they continued down the hall."I mean, he called you Zell, didn't he?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, doesn't he usually call you Chicken-wuss?"Quistis stopped and looked at the martial artist."I really think he wants to do things right this time.But he can't if we don't give him a chance."

Zell blew out a breath."Fine.I won't beat him up on sight.It doesn't mean I have to like him being here."

Quistis took Zell's arm, and they continued walking.

Rajin was almost frantic.He had checked the Training Center, and the Infirmary.The cafeteria was still empty, and no classes were scheduled for today.The parking lot was empty, and the library…Raijin knew better than to bother.

Better check Fujin's room, Rajin thought.Maybe she knows where he is.

Fujin looked up as she heard the door open.Seifer did his best "look like I'm sneaking in" pose, and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Sleep well, Fuu?"

Fujin stretched lazily."AFFIRMATIVE."

Seifer laughed and shook his head."Okay, sweetheart, if I have to lose the trench coat once in a while, you've got to knock it off with one-word answers."

Fujin glared at her Knight, but it quickly dissolved into laughter."Fair enough."

Seifer smiled at her, but a shadow crossed his face.Fujin caught it."Something wrong, Seifer?"

Seifer sighed."I ran into Trepe and Chic…Zell on the way back from the cafeteria.My reception was less than welcome."He ran a hand through his hair."I'm not surprised, really.I had just hoped that…things could be easier."

Fujin sat up, putting her arms around him."So Zell still doesn't like you.Big deal.Raijin still worships you, and I love you, Seifer."She leaned her head on his back."It'll take time."

He reached behind him, feeling her bare skin under his fingers."I know that…and I love you, too.I'm just tired of fighting them.Squall, Zell…I'm tired of it.All I really want is to make it into SeeD.And now, " he turned his head to look at Fujin, "I want to do it with you beside me."

Fujin reached up to brush his lips with her own, pulling him down beside her again."You'll get there.I'll see to that personally."Fujin smiled, and ran her hands down his chest."But for now…" The sentence was left unfinished as she pressed her lips to his, and his hands ran over the now-exposed curves of her body.

The door burst open as Rajin came through."Fujin, we've gotta get up and go find Seifer, he didn't come back to the room last night and…oh boy, I'm gonna get it now, ya know."Rajin's eyes grew wider as he looked at Seifer, while Fujin struggled to cover her body, and her dignity."Oh, shit, I'm sorry, Seif, I didn't know, ya know, and you didn't…"  
"Raj, shut up for a second and wait outside."Seifer motioned him out the door.When they heard the click, a pair of sighs echoed in the room.

"Not quite how I wanted to break it to him."Seifer shook his head in annoyance.

Fujin climbed out of bed and went to the closet, grabbing an outfit."I'd call that an understatement, love."Sliding the shirt over her head, she turned to face Seifer, who was still sitting on the bed."So, what are we going to tell him?"

Seifer shrugged."Well, I guess the truth.He deserves that much."Feeling Fujin's eyes on him, he looked up at her."Is there a problem?"

Fujin shook her head."No, no…it's just…I've never seen you like you have been the last couple of days.Passionate with me, and compassionate with Rajin."She moved over to him."I think I like it."

Seifer looked up at her."I've thought about a lot of things today, on the way back from the cafeteria."He took a deep breath."I don't want things like they were.I want friends.I want people who like me."Seifer took her hand."I want a woman who loves me."

Fujin caressed his face."I think you're growing up on me, Almasy.And I think you'll get what you want very soon."She smiled again."Now open that bag, let's get some food, and go track down Rajin."

Rajin wandered into the cafeteria.Slumping down into an empty chair, he tried to comprehend what he'd just seen.Fujin, wrapped in Seifer's arms, obviously enjoying the moment.

_Seifer is so going to kill me, ya know._

_What for?_

_Busting in on him, duh._

# So what?You didn't know he was there, and besides…

"Mind if I join you?"came a familiar voice behind him.

"Sure."Seifer dropped into the chair across from Rajin.Neither man looked at the other.

"Well, Raj, wanna give me a report on what happened last night?"

Rajin looked up."First thing's first, ya know.Are you and Fujin…together now?"

Seifer looked at his lieutenant."Yes, Rajin, we are."

Rajin breathed a sigh of relief."Great.I'm happy for you two, ya know.Now maybe Fuu will stop kicking me every time you do something stupid."

Seifer grinned."Only if you don't knock."

They both laughed.Then Seifer got serious."With that out of the way, what about last night?"

Rajin began to squirm."Honestly, I don't know that much.See there was this girl…"

Zell walked into the cafeteria for lunch.Quistis had kidnapped Rinoa and Selphie for a trip to Balamb, leaving him alone.Squall and Irvine had wandered into the Training Center for obvious reasons, and Zell hadn't felt like going.The run-in with Seifer kept playing over and over in his mind.

He spotted Seifer and Rajin laughing hysterically _(since when does Seifer laugh? thought Zell)_, then get very serious.Rajin squirmed, and finally Seifer patted him on the shoulder.Rajin looked up at his leader, and ran out, as if he was late for something.Zell saw his opportunity as Seifer sat alone, stirring a cup of cola.

"Mind if I sit down?"

The former Knight looked up, and motioned to the newly vacated chair.Zell dropped into it, appraising his former enemy.He was still dressed in his gray trench coat, Hyperion barely concealed beneath it.Seifer returned the stare with one of his own.

"Looking for something special, Zell?"

Zell jumped."No, I was just…"

"…looking for any remnants of Sorceress control, or any signs of the asshole you know me as, right?"Seifer flashed the old cocky smile."Relax, man.I'm not here to do anything other than become a SeeD like you."

Zell looked hard at Seifer."Really.The DC's back, after some of the most horrible things I've ever been apart of.And I'm supposed to just let bygones be bygones?"

Seifer swirled the liquid in front of him."Things are different now.Rajin and Fujin…even me.It sounds trite and unbelievably cliché, but I'm not who I was, man."He shrugged."I don't expect you to believe me, Zell, and I don't blame you for you feelings.All I can do is try to make up for some of the things I did, Sorceress control or not."

Zell shrugged."I don't know if I believe you or not.It'll take time."

"I don't know if I care."

Zell stood up."Well, as long as you behave yourself, I won't come after you."A smile split his face."And thanks for killing the Chicken-wuss stuff."

Seifer looked up at Zell, as blue met blue."I figured it would be a good start.Besides, you're obviously not.See you around."Seifer went back to contemplating his drink.

Zell left the cafeteria, lost in his own thoughts, almost bumped into Fujin on her way into the cafeteria.

"Oh, sorry, Fujin."

"FAULT MINE."

Zell looked at the albino beauty as if she'd asked him for a date."Um, sure.See you."

As Fujin, continued on her way, Zell was left with his thoughts. _What the hell has gotten into the DC?_

He heard her long before he saw her.

"Come grab a seat, Fuu."

She sat down in front of him, and Seifer laughed.Fujin frowned."JOKE. EXPLAIN."

"Nothing, love.It's just that you're the third person to sit in that chair in the last half-hour."

"INTERESTING.RAJIN?"

"Raj is just fine.I told him, and he hopes you'll stop kicking him, since you now have me."

Fujin smiled."RAJIN. WHERE?"

Seifer smiled again."On his way to Balamb.Seems he has a date with the library girl.You know, the one with the braid?"Fujin nodded, and Seifer continued."Well, after you ran out last night, I followed you, and apparently they got to talking and hit it off pretty well.They're meeting for a date tonight."Seifer reached across the table and touched her face."I guess me tracking you down was a good thing for everybody involved."

Fujin's smile got brighter as she touched the hand on her cheek."DAMN STRAIGHT.REGRETS, NONE."

Seifer reached and ran a finger along her hand."Date in Balamb…that's not a bad idea.Would you like to go out tonight, Fuu?"

Fujin thought for a minute, and did something she'd never done before:collapsed in her chair, sides aching with laughter, scaring some junior classmen who happened to pass by."DATE, YES.FISHING, NO."

Seifer thought for a minute, then understanding filled his features."No, no fishing…dinner, maybe a little dancing…"

They left the cafeteria, making plans for that night…for the next twenty years…


End file.
